


A Year of Drabbles

by ReneeLaRoux



Series: A Year In The Life [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cereal, Drabbles, Exploration, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, M/M, PDA, Reincarnation, Resurrection, Violence Against Toasters, relationships, shower, year in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeLaRoux/pseuds/ReneeLaRoux
Summary: Little moments in Arthur and Merlin's first year together.





	1. Shower Time

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is a series of short drabbles based on my work, A Year In The Life. I just loved this series too much to stop writing.

     Arthur stood before the spray of water in utter awe. It was like nothing he’d ever seen or imagined. There was nothing but shiny, white walls leading to a shiny, white floor with holes in it. A strange silver bowl was fixed to the ceiling, and water was currently falling from it like rain. 

    It was both frightening and fascinating. 

    Disrobing, he gave the shower one last uncertain glance before carefully stepping inside.

    It was glorious.

    Perfectly hot, the spray felt like a massage on his head and shoulders. As his muscles began to relax, a soft groan escaped his lips, echoing in the small, shiny closet. He let himself admire the heavenly feeling for another few moments.

    What was it Merlin had said? Oh, yes. Cleanse his hair with the blue bottle, cleanse his body with the white bottle. He opened the lid of the blue bottle and overturned it into his open palm. Creamy white liquid came rushing out. With a gasp, he righted the bottle and snapped the flap closed. Oh well, he thought. He went to work scrubbing the stuff into his hair, finding the bubbling suds to be most enjoyable. He dutifully rinsed the nice-smelling stuff from his hair, doing his best to keep it out of his eyes. He decided it was much easier than washing his hair in a bathtub. Next came the body cleanser, which Merlin had advised to use on what he called a “loo-fah”, which Arthur rolled his eyes at. Merlin and his made-up words again. The puffy thing was surprisingly pleasant, scratching his skin just enough and distributing the suds all over. For such an odd object, it did a nice job.

    He felt triumphant as he used the fluffy towel to dry off. Considering it was his first time bathing himself, let alone taking a shower, he hadn’t messed it up too badly.

    “I think I did that right,” he said as he ambled back into Merlin’s bedroom. 


	2. The Trouble With Toasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or, Why Arthur Hates Toasters So Much

      Merlin moved around the kitchen in something akin to a dance, the practiced ease of a man who has made breakfast many thousands of mornings. Arthur was all wide eyes and rapt attention - he’d never really known how his meals were made in the Camelot kitchens, but he was sure it was nothing like this. 

    Eggs and milk were retrieved from the giant box called a “fridge” and promptly whipped together. The alluring aroma of bacon rose from the sizzling pan on the “stove”, which produced fire on demand (how on  _ earth..!) _ . Merlin stood at the marble counter, expertly cutting up fresh fruit (“Of course it’s safe, I’ve spent my fair share of time in the operating theatre,  _ Ar _ thur,”). The King himself was crouched in front of the toaster, where just moments before Merlin had shoved two slices of bread (from a  _ bag _ !) into the slots on top. Merlin had pushed down a lever, and the bread had disappeared. “Just watch!” he’d said, before going back to the fruit. 

    Arthur would deny it later. He would say Merlin was making stories up again. Because he was a warrior, a knight, the King of Camelot! And kings did not  _ yelp,  _ no matter how startled they are by the sudden POP! that heralded the toast’s completion. And he certainly did NOT grab the nearest weapon, which happened to be a greasy pair of tongs, and wave it about in response to the apparent, sudden danger. He simply did not. 

    So began his bitter love-hate relationship with the appliance. He hated it and it’s horrible noise, it’s surprise ending. He loved it because he loved toast. 

    Well, then. He would just demand that Merlin make toast forever. 


	3. Magically Delicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur discovers the virtues of breakfast cereals

     “What is this called again?”  
     “Cereal. Lucky Charms, to be specific.”  
      “What are these colored things?”  
      “Marshmallows. Just try it!”

     Merlin shoveled a spoonful of cereal into his mouth and indicated for Arthur to copy him. The former king lifted his spoon and stared at the milk and cereal floating on it with a suspicious eye. He glanced back up to Merlin, who was chewing with enthusiasm. Arthur sniffed at it before taking a deep breath, closing his eyes, and pushing the spoon into his mouth.

     What a flavor! The milk was cold and creamy and slightly sweet, and nothing like the milk he remembered (Merlin informed him this was cow milk, not goat). The cereal was pleasantly crunchy. The marshmallows crumbled under his teeth and filled his mouth with an explosion of flavor. His eyes popped wide open.

     “Good?” Merlin asked, spoon hovering in mid-air. Arthur took another bite before nodding happily.  
      “This is the tastiest thing I’ve ever eaten!”  
      “I tend to agree,” Merlin grinned. “Though, I’m afraid I’m professionally obligated to tell you that sugar’s awful for your health. I recommend limiting your intake.” He glanced at the spoon in his hand. “Which is why I save Lucky Charms for the weekend.”  
      “I can live with that.”


	4. Dr. Merlin To The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is just too much for Arthur. Merlin's there to help.

      “Arthur, I’m home!” Merlin called out as he hung his keys on the hook near the garage door and shrugged out of his coat. “Arthur?” 

     Odd. Since Arthur was resurrected from Avalon, he always seemed to be waiting for Merlin; at the door after Merlin’s hospital shift, in his room after a shower, in the kitchen before breakfast...Where was he?

    He found him in his own bedroom, lying nearly naked in bed. The room was dark. Huh. It was only 7:30pm.

    “Arthur? Are you okay?” Merlin moved to the edge of the bed. Arthur cracked one eye open.

    “It hurts,” he croaked. Merlin knelt to be leveled with him.

    “What hurts?”

    “My head. It feels like a sword has been thrust through my skull.” 

    “For how long?”

    “I don’t know, a little after lunch time.” Merlin frowned. 

    “Any nausea?” Arthur nodded miserably.

    “I threw up my lunch.” Merlin reached up to feel Arthur’s forehead and cheek. No warmer than usual. 

    “How about your eyes?” Merlin asked. “Sensitivity to light? Sound?”

    “Everything is too much,” Arthur whimpered pitifully. “Too loud, too bright, too many smells. My head is exploding, Merlin.”

    “No, it’s not,” Merlin sighed. “It just sounds like you’ve got a migraine.”

    “A what?”

    “A migraine. A really, really bad headache,” Merlin explained. “I get them sometimes.” 

    “I’m going to die,” Arthur said weakly.

    “Arthur, I’m a very skilled doctor. You’re not going to die.”

    Merlin hurried out of the room and reappeared just minutes later with an armful of supplies. He pushed a tablet under Arthur’s tongue (“Medication to help”), turned the fan in the corner on, helped Arthur onto his stomach and tucked a cold compress under his forehead, and climbed into the bed.

    “What are you doing?” 

    “Massages can help relieve migraines,” Merlin told him as he began carefully kneading Arthur’s tense neck and shoulders. Arthur let out a small moan.

    “Thank you, Merlin.”

    “No problem, Arthur.”


	5. Ice Cream Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur tries ice cream

    Arthur watched in fascination as the young girl behind the glass scooped a perfect, white ball onto the crispy cone. She handed it to him and turned back to Merlin, who politely requested a scoop of mint chocolate chip. His cone was quickly produced, he paid, and they headed outside into the lovely spring day.

    “There are few things in life that bring me as much pleasure as ice cream,” Merlin took a lick of his frozen treat and closed his eyes, savoring the first burst of minty-goodness. Seeing Merlin enjoy it so much, Arthur hesitantly took a small lick.  _ Oh. _

    “Tasty, huh?” Merlin’s eyes twinkled at him through his Ray Bans, tongue lapping at the drops of ice cream that were melting down his fingers. Arthur suddenly felt himself blushing.

    “Yeah, tasty,” he breathed. 

    They continued on their easy stroll, Merlin gabbing away about foods Arthur needed to try. Arthur could do very little but watch him in between mouthfuls of ice cream. The sun was shining, bringing out the glossiness of Merlin’s dark hair and the fairness of his skin peeking out from under his t-shirt. He had a carefree smile on his young face as he licked stripes up his mint chocolate chip. Arthur had never seen anything so innocent, yet so tempting, in all his life. 


	6. PDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin and an honest conversation.

      The cafe was packed for a Friday afternoon; Merlin and Arthur decided to sit outside at one of the umbrella-covered tables, where it was a little quieter. Merlin had already begun to dig into his salad when he noticed Arthur staring wide-eyed at the table beside theirs, french fry posed mid-air.

    “Staring is considered rude now,” Merlin told him around a mouthful of lettuce. Arthur tore his eyes away long enough to glance at the warlock. He nodded his head toward the two men at the table, who were holding hands and sharing a kiss over their drinks.

    “What, you’ve never seen people kiss before?” Merlin was confused. Arthur leaned in and said in a hushed voice,

    “But they’re men, Merlin! Aren’t they going to get into trouble?” 

    Ah. Yes. Arthur lived and died in a time when homosexuality was not only frowned upon, but punishable by death. His own father had strict laws against such behavior. Merlin had never heard Arthur express his disdain for homosexuality, despite surely knowing that more than one of his knights had that predilection. Merlin himself had lived in fear of being discovered not just for his magic, but for his less-than-straight sexual preferences. Arthur had been unsuccessful in lifting the ban before his death. 

    “It’s okay, Arthur,” he explained gently. “Homosexuality is widely accepted now. Same-sex marriage is even legal.” Arthur watched the two men interact for a moment longer before turning back to his food. After he’d swallowed his fry he said,

    “I’m sorry that I couldn’t give you that,” he hung his head in shame. “I’m sorry that you couldn’t live your life in peace.” Merlin knows he means both as a gay man and as a sorcerer. 

    “Arthur, you can’t beat yourself up over the things you wish you had done differently. Trust me, you can drive yourself mad,” Merlin reached out to squeeze his friend’s hand. “The past is the past. What matters is here and now.”

     Arthur nodded solemnly and continued with his meal. 

    “Would you ever get married, Merlin?” he asked suddenly. Merlin considered this a moment.

    “Perhaps, if the right man came along,” his smile was genuine, but his eyes were tight with something Arthur couldn’t name. 


	7. Happy Birthday, Arthur!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur gets a pleasant surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these were meant to be short drabbles, but this one just sort of came out and I didn't have the heart to cut it.

    “Are we there yet?” 

    “Nearly. Just relax, you’re going to love it.”

    “You know I dislike surprises,  _ Mer _ lin.”

    “You’ll like this one, I promise.”

    Arthur sat blind-folded in the passenger seat of Merlin’s car. It was his birthday, and Merlin had insisted on surprising him with a gift. 

    Arthur hated his birthday. He always had. Despite all the feasts and gifts and entertainment and lovely speeches he’d received as Prince, and then as King, it could never erase the fact that it was also the anniversary of his mother’s death. His father had never explicitly blamed him for it, but Uther always withdrew a bit on that unavoidable day each year, a far-away look in his eye when toasting to his son’s health and happiness. Needless to say, Arthur would much rather be spending his birthday this year alone, watching films in his underpants as he stuffed himself with pizza and drowned his woes in beer. But Merlin had insisted, and Arthur could never deny his boyfriend anything. 

    He felt the car turn, and suddenly the road beneath them was bumpy and rough. The car lurched to a stop and Merlin shut off the engine.

    “We’re here!”

    The blindfold was pulled from his eyes and he gasped.

    “Are those...horse stables?” Merlin nodded, a grin spreading across his face.

    They stepped out of the car, gravel crunching under their shoes as they walked toward the stables. Now Arthur understood by Merlin told him to wear jeans and comfortable shoes. Hand-in-hand, they made their way to the small building at the edge of the property. The sign on the door said “MacArthur Trail Rides”. Merlin pushed the door open and they entered the quiet space.

    “Good morning, gentlemen!” A young woman at the front desk greeted them with a smile.

    “Good morning!” Merlin grinned at her. “We have a ride at 10.”

    “Mr. Emrys?” The woman clicked some buttons on her keyboard, the glow of the computer illuminating her dark skin.

    “That’s me,” Merlin nodded.

    “Wonderful. Here is some paperwork that you both will need to fill out and sign, and then we will get you set to ride.”

    After acknowledging the legal liabilities of the company and agreeing to their terms and conditions, Merlin and Arthur were whisked away to the barn outside. They were given helmets and shown to the stables, where they got to choose the horses they would ride. Arthur walked along the stalls until he saw her - a chocolate brown mare, with just a sprinkle of white on the soft fur around her whiskers. She looked exactly like Brenha, his beloved horse back in Camelot. This girl, named Temre, took a liking to him immediately, nuzzling against his hand as he stroked along her nose. 

    “She’s the one,” he said with a smile. Merlin had selected a mare named Violet, pure white with purple ribbon woven into her mane. 

    “Alright, we’ll see you guys later,” the trainer said, handing Merlin a map of the area.

    As the men mounted their horses, Merlin explained that he had paid a little extra to ensure a private ride without the trainer. He’d assured her that they both had grown up around horses, which wasn’t technically a lie. Indeed, climbing up into the beautiful creature’s saddle and encouraging her into an amble felt like second nature to arthur, despite the hundreds of years that had passed since last he rode. His heart instantly felt lighter somehow, like he was connecting his two worlds together.

    They rode up into the woods behind the barn, weaving through trees and brush. The day was perfect - sunny and dry, with a cool breeze to refresh them. The air smelled heavenly, of flowers and earth and greenery. He and Merlin rode in silence, not needing words now as they lost themselves in the peacefulness and familiarity.

    For a moment, Arthur was King again. For a moment, Merlin was his faithful servant. In the stillness of the wood they rode to Camelot. He could almost feel the crimson cloak fluttering about him, the chill of the chainmail next to his skin. Merlin had worn black jeans and a brown jacket, with a soft blue tee underneath - had he done that on purpose? Did he feel what Arthur then felt, like he had been transported back in time to a place so dear?

    “Are you hungry?” Merlin’s voice was beside him, deep and warm.

    “What?”

    “It’s about lunchtime.” Merlin glanced at the sun, not the watch on his wrist. “I packed a picnic.” He beamed up at Arthur. Yes, in that moment Merlin was the same as he had been all those years ago. Minus the backpack. Wait, when had Merlin started wearing a backpack? He asked as much.

    “Arthur, I’m the most powerful sorcerer who ever lived,” Merlin rolled his eyes. “I summoned it.”

    “Summoned it? As in, from the car?”

    “Yup.”

    “Without anyone noticing?”

    “Yup.”

    “Wicked.”

    “Indeed.”

    They pulled off into a shady knoll and Arthur tied the horses up near a grassy stream while Merlin set up their picnic. When Arthur returned, he was surprised at the sophistication of it all. A soft blanket was spread out, and upon it were several trays. One held little assorted sandwiches, another had cut-up fruit and veggies. The third had tiny, bite-sized cakes on it. The last had two flutes of chilled champagne. 

    “Ok, so I may have re-chilled the champagne,” Merlin admitted. “Happy birthday, Arthur.” He reached out and took Arthur’s hand, guiding him to recline beside him.

    “This is wonderful Merlin, truly.” Arthur whispered as he kissed his boyfriend’s smiling lips.

    “Do you like it, then?”

    “I love it. All of it.”

    “Good, because I’ve arranged to have us come down and ride once a month.” Merlin winked and popped a grape into his mouth, crunching happily. 


	8. Just Because

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur gets Merlin flowers.

    Merlin stepped into the kitchen with a groan, arms heavy laden with shopping bags. Lugging them to the center island, he hefted them onto the counter and shook out his aching fingers. He really needed to start summoning things into the house.

    “Arthur! I’m home!” He called through the house. Arthur always insisted on helping put the groceries away. Merlin thought it was a sweet gesture, but secretly he thought Arthur just liked knowing what food was in the house. 

    “I’ll be right out!” Came his answer from the back bedroom, which Arthur was in the process of turning into a home fitness center.

    Turning back to the counter, Merlin spotted something that caught his eye. Standing on the breakfast table was his Italian crystal vase filled with the most beautiful flower bouquet he had ever seen. Delphiniums and larkspurs were arranged from lightest blue to deepest violet, spilling over into a soft wave. It was a simple yet vibrant, elegant sight.

    “Do you like them?” Arthur’s voice was soft, uncertain behind him. Strong arms slipped around his waist, pulling him gently to a firm chest.

    “They’re gorgeous,” Merlin breathed. “I love them.”

    “I’m glad.”

    “What’s the occasion?” He felt Arthur shrug.

    “Just because I love you,” he said.

    Merlin turned in Arthur’s arms and kissed him soundly, pouring out all of his love and appreciation for his boyfriend.


	9. Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has a revelation

    Finally, the house was silent. Arthur cleaned up the kitchen, pondering how cooking for and feeding a toddler and a newborn could be so  _ messy _ . Seriously, there were pieces of macaroni stuck on the fridge and under the table and in Arthur’s hair. There were bits of broccoli sprinkled across the floor. An empty bottle stood on the counter, waiting to be washed out. He finished sweeping up and went to go find Merlin, who had taken up the task of putting the kids down for their afternoon nap. It was only fair, seeing as he was the one who offered to babysit for his friends, so he should get the harder job. And for a while it sounded rough, with some giggling and screaming and wailing, drowning out Merlin’s pleas to “calm down” and “you must be tired!”

    It must have worked, because as Arthur left the kitchen, the house was quiet. He found his boyfriend and his charges in the master bedroom. The toddler, Toby, was sprawled out across the large bed in his underwear, totally knocked out. He sucked his thumb as he slept. Merlin sat in the big, comfy chair in the corner, with 2-month-old Matteo in his arms. 

    Now, Arthur had never been overly fond of children or babies. He never really saw many back in Camelot, as they were always been shooed away by their nannies and nurses. He and Gwen had tried, fruitlessly, to have their own before his untimely death. But seeing his lover with such a tiny creature curled up against his chest was a sight that was not entirely unpleasant. In fact, it did something funny to his stomach. Merlin had always liked kids, had always found himself being pulled in by their chubby cheeks and excited smiles. Arthur always thought it was because Merlin could act so childlike himself, but it turns out he was just quite paternal.

    Merlin noticed him standing in the doorway and beckoned him over. Together they settled at the head of the bed, their backs propped against the wall. Toby didn’t so much as snuffle at their movement, and Matteo just sighed and kept dreaming.

    “I know that look,” Merlin whispered. “What are you thinking about?”

    “Have you ever thought about having children?” Arthur asked. Merlin frowned slightly.

    “Of course. I just never thought it would be possible for me. Why?”

    “I don’t know, I just really think babies look good on you.”


	10. Smart Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Academia and self-esteem, oh my.

     “Merlin? What are all these odd pictures?” Arthur asked; he had been spending a quiet Saturday afternoon reading in Merlin’s office. Merlin was clacking away on his computer, putting the finishing touches on a book proposal when he glanced up to see Arthur hovering near his diploma wall, chunky volume of modern history forgotten on the sofa. Arthur had often found himself looking at the 12 large framed things, but he had never understood them.

    “Huh? Oh, those are my university diplomas,” Merlin took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “They’re a symbol of academic achievement.”

    He stood and joined Arthur at the wall. 

    “What do they all mean?” Arthur asked.

    “This one is my Bachelor’s in Biology, and that’s my diploma from medical school, and from the other time I went to medical school.” He pointed to the second row. “That’s my Bachelor’s in History, and my Master’s in History, and my Doctorate in Medieval History.” He brushed his fingers along the bottom row. “Then I got a few degrees in English and psychology, mostly to pass the time.”

    “You’ve done so much,” Arthur’s eyes were wide. “You  _ know _ so much.” Merlin shrugged.

    “I suppose it’s what you do, when you’ve got hundreds of years on your hands.”

    “Do you think I’ll ever be smart enough to go to university? To have my name on a diploma like this?” Arthur said quietly. Merlin took his hand and squeezed gently.

    “It isn’t about being smart, you know,” he told him. “It’s about having perseverance and a desire to learn, and being curious.” He turned Arthur in his arms so they he could look him in the eye. “But yes, Arthur Pendragon. I believe you are smart enough. We’ll have to find a few wall for all the degrees you could earn. Eternity is a long time.”


	11. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin battles his demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: depression, brief mention of past suicide attempts/thoughts of suicide

    11:35. The clock on the bedside table seemed to be goading Merlin. He glanced over at Arthur, who was curled up into a fetal position, the softest of snores coming from his side of the bed. Arthur had always been a heavy sleeper; he wouldn’t be waking any time soon. As carefully as he could, Merlin slipped out from the sheets and padded into the living room. 

    He had thought he was passed this, the depression. It had plagued him after Arthur’s death, and no matter what he did he could not rid himself of it, just as he could not rid the planet of his own life. He was one with the earth, and it would not let him die no matter how much he had wanted to. He had tried every medication, every form of meditation, therapy, special diets...nothing had soothed the ache deep within. So he learned to tune it all out - he jumped into medicine and academia and writing, but it was all just a bandage over a festering wound. And on the really bad days, when he could not drown out the depression, when all he could feel was numb, he couldn’t sleep a wink. 

    Arthur’s return had helped, had been the tonic he had searched for for so long. The horrid voices had stopped, color returned to the world, and he felt joy for the first time in centuries. But the depression was still there, still lurked in the deep recesses of his mind. It always would, he wagered. Like the ache of a broken bone long after it had healed. 

    Tonight was the first time since Arthur’s resurrection that he found himself unable to sleep, when the sadness was overwhelming and his heart felt hollow. He felt guilty, knowing that he now had everything he had ever dreamt about. But depression didn’t make sense; it didn’t matter whether he was wealthy and successful and loved, or poor and starving and friendless.

    He didn’t know how long he lay on that sofa. He didn’t know when he had begun crying. All he knew is he suddenly became aware of weight near his head: Arthur. He didn’t speak, just lifted Merlin’s head until it was resting in his lap. He stroked Merlin’s head until the tears dried and the stuttering breaths slowed, humming something soft and soothing under his breath. He didn’t ask what was wrong, or if Merlin wanted to talk about it. No words were needed - he was there, and that’s all that mattered. They stayed like that until the sun came up, flooding the living room with golden light. The silence was broken by Merlin’s whisper.

    “It’s a new day.”

    “Hmm.”

    “You stayed all night.”

    “I didn’t want you to feel that you were alone.”


End file.
